An Akatsuki Easter
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: Why is there a brightly colored egg in my hat? [Crack Fic, Oneshot.]


**Warning:** Randomness, Insanity, General Crackfic.  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto this would be common procedure, as I don't its not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Itachi was up at the crack of dawn just a few minutes later than Kisame was and the dark haired Uchiha had gone to get his hat and put it on his head. There was a problem with this that caused the Sharingan user to pause with the hat held halfway up his body, and stare. Kisame emerged from the bathroom that was connected to the room they had rented for the night, and peered curiously at his partner.

"Itachi-San?" the Shark-man queried warily.

Itachi turned his face in its deadpan expression and looked at Kisame over his shoulder. For a moment it didn't appear that the bland Uchiha was going to reply but that moment passed and Itachi quietly answered the question with another, "What is it?"

The other moved over to peer over the Uchiha's shoulder at the hat still clutched in his pale hands and allowed a perplexed look to drift over his features. Idly Kisame scratched the side of his face, then reached passed the Uchiha and picked the object up and out of the hat, "It appears to be an egg, Itachi-San." The former mist-nin replied warily. "A brightly colored… egg…" He added as an after thought.

Slowly Itachi set his hat down on nearby night stand and reached out, plucking the egg from Kisame's grasp with slender fingers. Bringing the odd object up to his eyes Itachi stared at it. Itachi's normally blank face had allowed his brows to knit together only very slightly in consternation. Turning the egg this way and that he finally looked from it to Kisame, "Why was there an egg in my hat?" he asked slowly.

Kisame shuffled over toward where his own hat had been discarded and peered at it, after a moment the Shark like man used his toe to flip the thing over to reveal yet another egg. The missing nin stared at it, and Itachi stared at Kisame.

After several moments Kisame looked up from studying the small food object that had appeared there and returned Itachi's gaze. Blinking a few times to Shark-man once more scratched at his cheek, "How do you think they got here?" he asked the other.

Itachi slowly dropped his gaze to peer at this newly revealed and equally brightly colored egg, "Hn…" the Uchiha replied noncommittally. Kisame took that to mean 'How the fuck should I know?'

Shortly after this events of the morning, and somewhere nearing noon found the pair sitting at a wayside tea shop sipping their tea and the eggs placed on the table between them. They still hadn't figured out where they had come from, or what they were doing for. None of their traps they had set around the room had been disturbed in the slightest.

Now to add to the sheer randomness of the whole day thus far, the shuffling of a large cloaked figure and the prancing of a smaller one soon drew the brooding duo's gaze. There coming down the road was another pair of Akatsuki members. Deidara paused upon glimpsing the characteristic cloaks and pointed while cheerily proclaiming, "Sasori-danna, look! Its Itachi and Kisame, un!"

Sasori waddled toward the two with Deidara skipping at his side. Upon reaching the pair who, had against all logic, had hoped they wouldn't be spotted. This was just plain silly seeing as its hard to miss the funny hats and the vibrant-despite-being-black cloaks that they wore. The fact one of them looked like a fish didn't help.

Deidara peered around Kisame at the table and the Uchiha seated across from him, "Un! You've gotten some of them to, un! Sasori-dana, they've got them to!" the artistic nin chortled pointing at the two eggs on the table.

Kisame stared strangely at the blonde, "You got them as well?" he asked, curious.

Sasori shifted and rattled, "Yes." The puppet master rasped.

Deidara grinned widely, "There was one stuck in Sasori-danna's puppet's mouth this morning, un!" Deidara held out one of his hands and showed the brightly colored egg to them. "I found this one in my pouch with my clay, un! Sasoi-danna crushed his." The art lover replied mournfully. "They are to artistic to be destroyed, un!" Sasori growled at his partner. Itachi stared at the two eggs before them and without a word nudged them rolling toward the blonde, who gave a sort of pleased squeak and collected the objects. Sasori startled to shuffle off and Deidara moved to follow, clutching his batch of bright colored eggs to his chest. Pausing the blonde called back, "I heard Zetsu had a bunch of them dangling from him as well, un!"

Itachi and Kisame stared blankly after the pair neither batting an eyelash and neither seeming all that worried about the whole affair in general. Itachi turned away as Deidara hurriedly skipped after Sasori and sipped his tea methodically.

Slowly Kisame turned his head back toward Itachi, "I'd still like to know where they came from and why."

Somewhere in a dark shady gave that would hide his every feature well the Akatsuki leader was having a good laugh over his minions confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Another Crack Fic that just was kind of born... It happened after my friend mentioned Axel from KH2 hiding easter eggs, so don't ask... You don't want to know. Hopefully now that my creativity seems to be on course again I'll be able to get working on paradise shattered again. I'll save that for when I'm more awake and am less apt to spew craziness like this.

Anywhere, Akatsuki with easter eggs! Oh the fun. Review if you feel the need, it would be appreciated though.


End file.
